Come Over
by MrGibenz
Summary: Arthur has married Gwen, but finds himself very lonely and missing a certain warm body in his bed soon after the wedding. Based on the song "Come Over" by Kenny Chesney.


_I turn the TV off, to turn it on again_

_Staring at the blades of the fan as it spins around_

There was nothing wrong with Gwen. In fact, Arthur really did love Gwen quite a lot. There was just someone that he had fallen in love with before Gwen. He, of course, couldn't marry another man, though. He hadn't intended to break things off with Merlin, they both had simply decided that he should spend more time with Gwen for a while after their wedding. The specific time frame hadn't been decided upon, so Arthur was now a week into his marriage, pacing his bedchamber alone, trying to decide if Merlin would be opposed to his demanding his presence.

_Counting every crack, the clock is wide awake_

_Talking to myself, anything to make a sound_

Merlin had barely slept all week. He hadn't really spent an entire night in his own bed since he and Arthur had admitted their feelings to each other. Merlin had counted every crack on the ceiling, read his magic book at least five times, learned about a hundred new spells, and had recently began talking to himself to fill the silence in his room. Loud enough to fill the silence, but quiet enough for Gaius to not hear.

_I told you I wouldn't call, I told you I wouldn't care_

_But baby climbing the walls gets me nowhere_

Arthur had approached the door at least ten times in the last twenty minutes before deciding it was a bad idea and resuming his pacing. Gwen had told him she had a headache this evening and retired to her bedchamber alone early in the evening. They hadn't actually slept together since their first night as husband and wife. Arthur simply came to her room for a few hours and then went to sleep in his own. He hadn't given her a reason for not coming to his room, but really, he couldn't imagine making love to anyone other than Merlin in his own bed. Arthur couldn't taint the memories there just in case Merlin decided to really call it quits for good now. He had acted like it was no big deal at the time they discussed it the morning before his and Gwen's wedding, but now, looking back, Arthur wished he would've expressed to Merlin his _need_ for him.

_I don't think that I can take this bed getting any colder_

_Come over, come over, come over, come over, come over_

When Merlin had suggested that they take some time apart after the wedding, he had thought that he could give Arthur and Gwen their space for a good month and simply remain only as Arthur's manservant. The first night he had been okay other than not being able to sleep. He just simply could not get comfortable. He was used to sleeping with Arthur wrapped around him and no blankets could make up for the heat that was missing.

_You can say we're done the way you always do_

_It's easier to lie to me than to yourself_

Arthur didn't know what Merlin would say if he showed up or sent for him. He might refuse him outright and say it's over. Merlin had tried to end it for the sake of Gwen and Arthur several times before, but it had never lasted. Arthur hadn't been able to tell him that he needed Merlin in an entirely different way than he needed Gwen. He loved them both, but Merlin was the one he couldn't live without. Merlin could easily tell Arthur that it was better for them to end it, but Arthur knew Merlin loved him the same way.

_Forget about your friends, you know they're gonna say_

_We're bad for each other, but we ain't good for anyone else_

Merlin continued staring at the ceiling, thinking over the past week. He had, before the wedding, tried to convince Arthur that Gwen should know about he and Merlin's real relationship, but Arthur had said it could wait. Merlin had almost told Gwen himself at one point, but the realized how hurt she would be if he just told her out of the blue. This was part of the reason he had told Arthur they should take a break for a while. He wasn't sure he could be with Arthur without Gwen knowing now that they were married. It just felt wrong. It was as if Merlin was cheating on one of his best friends with his other best friend and it just felt entirely too complicated. He just didn't see how anyone could make him feel like Arthur did and he didn't think he could last much longer without Arthur's touch.

_I told you I wouldn't call, I told you I wouldn't care_

_But baby climbing the walls gets me nowhere_

_I don't think that I can take this bed getting any colder_

_Come over, come over, come over, come over, come over_

"To hell with it," Arthur said out loud to the empty room before striding over to the door and informing a guard that he needed his manservant's assistance immediately if he could please go fetch him without waking the physician. He shut the door as the guard turned to carry out his orders. He hoped he wasn't waking Merlin up.

_We don't have to miss each other, come over_

_We don't have to fix each other, come over_

_We don't have to say forever, come over_

_You don't have to stay forever, come over_

Merlin barely contained his grin as the guard informed him that the prince required his assistance immediately. He didn't want to assume anything, but surely this was Arthur asking for Merlin, not the prince asking for his manservant. Merlin quickly made his way to Arthur's room, lightly knocking at the door before opening it without invitation.

"Arthur?" he said, as he shut the door behind him, taking in the sight of his distressed prince who looked like he hadn't slept any better than Merlin for the last week. Merlin dearly hoped that it was for the same reason and not because he'd just gotten married. Arthur's mouth was on Merlin's moments later without a word and Merlin could feel the tension rolling off of him.

"Please, please, stay," Arthur breathed, just barely moving his lips from Merlin's. "Please."

"I thought you'd never ask," Merlin grinned, returning his lips to Arthur's and leading him towards the bed blindly.

_I told you I wouldn't call, I told you I wouldn't care_

_But baby climbing the walls gets me nowhere_

_I don't think that I can take this bed getting any colder_

_Come over, come over, come over, come over, come over_

Sleep came easily as Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin and snuggled up to him. It was the best night of sleep either had gotten in a week.

_Come over, come over, come over, come over, come over._

_Come over, come over, come over, come over, come over._

**A/N: Song is "Come Over" by Kenny Chesney, not mine in any way shape or form. Characters belong to BBC's **_**Merlin**_**. This is my first Merthur fic, so I'd love feedback! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
